Photo Booth
by Julia Sonshine
Summary: And then I saw it. Suddenly a chorus of angels' voices filled my head, and the amazing photo booth was surrounded by a divine light. "Chad? Can we take some pictures?" I asked. "Really, Sonny? Really?". Channy one-shot, for Abbie.


**Hello my dears! This is an idea that has been bugging me for a while. Aaaaand, this is dedicated to **_**Everafterjunkie**_**. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own SWAC. But God. Wouldn't it be good to have a CDC all for ourselves?

Do you know in those cowboy movies, where the good guy watched the bad guy, and this type of dead plant came rolling between them?

Well, I felt just like I was in one of those movies.

Except the 'bad guy' was actually the perfect Mackenzie Falls' shirt, and the dead plant was one of the not-perfect shirts.

"Cha-ad!" I whined.

"Calm down, Short Stack. It's not going to take much longer, I promise."

Psh. Yeah right. He said that TWO HOURS AGO.

First he came with his cute smile to my dressing room. Then we talked a while, and THEN he popped the dreadful question: 'Wanna help me buy a new shirt?'

WHY DID I SAY YES?

Maybe because I'm stupid. But that's only a supposition. Anyways, I agreed. Because he's a guy. Guys don't take too long while shopping. What didn't pass through my mind was: Chad is not an average guy.

Two and a half hours later, he STILL couldn't find the right shirt. It was only a regular Mackenzie Falls' button-up pink shirt, for God's sake! Each one he tried had some sort of problem:

_"The sleeves are too LONG!"_

"_The sleeves are too SHORT!"_

"_It's the wrong shade of pink!" _

Jesus! Not even _Tawni_ complained that much!

"Cha-ad! Isn't the _production_ supposed to buy you the shirts?" I complained.

"Son-ny! It _is_ their job, but they _never_ know what fits me right!" He came out of the fitting room with one of his thinking faces. "How about this one?"

"It's the one. Come on, buy it!" Actually, it was just like the fifty first ones. But I was dying to get out of the store and have some fro-yo. Condor Studios made me addicted to that creamy goodness!

"Nah. It doesn't flatter my hair style." I sighed and handed him another shirt from the pile beside me. "Thank you."

"You know, that made _no _sense." I started playing a game in my brand new phone, since I lost my old one in my trip to Wisconsin. Wonder where it is. Every time I call it, a man yells: 'THIS AIN'T NO PANCAKE HOUSE, I DON'T HAVE ANY SHORT STACKS!'

"It's too big! Hand me another one, please!" He shouted, and I threw the next shirt over the door.

Two minutes later I heard a gasp.

"It's perfect. SONNY! I FOUND IT!" He came out of the fitting room with a huge grin. "Look! Perfect sleeves: _check ._Perfect shade of pink: _check_. Perfect eye-flattering: _check_. Perfect _hair_-flattering: _check, check, _and_ check_."

"Wow, Chad! It really is… perfect! Can we go now?" I asked him with pleading eyes.

"Sure thing, m'lady! And I'll buy you a frozen yogurt. How does that sound?"

"Oh, you know how much I _love_ fro-yos, don't you?" I said coyly, and he nodded.

He paid the shirt, and when we walked out of the store, I silently sang 'Hallelujah'. Chad and I walked through the mall, with our hands locked together.

And then I saw it. That voice inside my head that sang 'Hallelujah' gave space to little angels' voices. In front of me was a photo booth. Divine lights surrounded it. Actually, it was just like the one in the prop house, but the one with the light wasn't a rat's house. Or at least I hoped it wasn't.

"Chad! Look!" I squealed and showed him the photo booth. "Pleeease, let's go take some pictures!"

"Really, Sonny? Really?"

"Yes, really." I smiled hopefully, and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?"

"Oh, we're _so _good." I pulled him towards the cabin, and we shared the small seat in the center of it. Chad got some coins from his pocket, and 'fed' the machine with them. "I'll pay the next one, okay?"

"Anything you want, Sonshine." There was a sign in the screen, that said: 'SMILE!'. I put my mega-watt grin and waited for the click.

_CLICK!_

"So, what are we going to do now? Make faces?" I asked, and when Chad started answering me, he was interrupted.

_CLICK!_

"Sonny? I think it got a picture of us talking." We both turned to the camera with our mouths hanging open.

_CLICK!_

"_Oh, man_! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going to be…" He gasped, and I rolled my eyes. "… _Ugly_ in this photos!"

_CLICK!_

"Don't worry, we'll take more pictures. Pretty ones, okay?" I talked to him as if he was a five-years-old and he nodded just like one.

_CLICK!_

In the screen, a cute kitten with huge eyes kept jumping, and above him, were the words: 'Wait for a second! Your photos will be printed soon!'. Without getting out of the cabin, I reached for the pictures.

"Yep, just what I thought. I'm _awful. _I _can't_ be awful! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!" Chad whined when we saw them.

This time I picked coins from my purse, and put them all in the machine.

"Ready? This time do whatever you want." He nodded fiercely, and I got prepared. "One, two, three, _GO_!"

_CLICK!_

_CLICK!_

_CLICK!_

_CLICK!_

_CLICK!_

The kitten showed up again, and I smiled, satisfied. I think I'll like these ones. And by my beloved CDC's face, so will him.

"Ooh, I'm keeping this!" Chad shouted when he saw the printed pictures.

"But they're good! Why do I have to get the suckish ones?"

"Oh! I have an idea! Listen up! We take two more pictures like these, and then we choose who keeps each one of them. But I still get this." He showed me the one he had chosen, and pointed to a photo where he did his Mackenzie face.

"Fine. You pay." I laughed.

The 'SMILE' sign showed up again, and I blew a raspberry at the camera.

_CLICK!_

"Sonny, that was gross." I rolled my eyes, but was hit by a sudden urge to sneeze.

"A-AA-A-A…"

_CLICK!_

"Are you going to sneeze?"

"ATCHOOO!"

_CLICK!_

"SONNY, HOW COULD YOU! I'M GETTING THE SWINE FLU!"

"Chad, _calm down!_ I don't have the swine flu- STOP WIGGLING!"

_CLICK!_

"OH SNAP!" Chad had wiggled so much I fell from the seat.

"SONNY! ARE YOU OKAY?

_CLICK!_

"Ouch." I complained and Chad kneeled beside me. Well, he tried. The cabin was too small, and he ended up in an uncomfortable position. That's what you get for making me fall flat on my butt.

"Are you okay?" He asked, getting me up. I nodded and we rearranged ourselves in the seat.

"Last time?"

"Yep." He answered, popping the letter '_p'._ I got more money from my purse and slide the coins into the machine.

I looked at Chad and had an idea. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek tenderly.

CLICK!

He looked at me with an amused smile and I laughed.

CLICK!

" So, am I supposed to be romantic now?" He asked with the smile still in his handsome face. Have I already told how much I _love_ his smile? He has two kinds of smile: the real one –the one I've seen him give only for me, I'm important, okay? –and the fake one –for the show and interviews. Do I really have to say which one of them I like the best?

He cocked one of his eyebrows, waiting for an answer, and I giggled.

Stupid me for giggling like a stupid teenager.

CLICK!

I touched his nose with mine, and in that moment, I forgot about everything. The fact that we were supposed to be taking pictures, or the fact that he annoyed the hell out of me in this shopping trip. All I could see was him.

It was kind of difficult to see another thing besides him, since he was so close I breathed his breath. But you know what I mean.

CLICK!

"You choose." I finally said, and then the little space between our lips disappeared.

It took me a second to realize I was being kissed. Don't blame me for being slow, that's what happens when you kiss Chad Dylan Cooper! I even forgot my _name_ for a while.

One word to describe the kiss? Amazing. I guess he chose to be romantic, after all.

CLICK!

We broke it, while gasping for air. Stupid humans and their stupid need for oxygen. I gave him another peck on the cheek and went out of the photo booth to get our pictures, pulling Chad by the hand.

Since I saw the photos first, I quickly hid the last one, and smiled.

"I'm keeping it. And the one in which you freaked out. Because I need to show it to Tawni." I laughed, and he looked at me mortified. "I'm kidding, Chad."

He let out a relieved sigh, and hand me his pictures, because he said, and I quote: 'If I put them in my pockets, I'll crumple my handsome face!'. Yep, the old Chad is still there.

"Okay. But, you know what I remembered?" I asked, skipping around him.

"What?"

"That you still own me a fro-yo." He laughed and took my hand once again.

"Okay then. A promise is a promise. Which flavor?"

"Uhm… Chocolate with colored sprinkles. You?"

"I think I'll go with the normal flavor."

"Really? Unoriginal."

"No. _Classic_."

"Oh, so are we going there?"

"I don't know. Are we?"

That was pretty much how our afternoon went: casual banters, cute moments and a lot of fro-yos.

You want to know why I hid the kissing photo? Well, it's simple. If Chad saw it, he would want to keep it. How many people are lucky enough to have the moment of their first kiss with the person they really like printed?

Not many, I'll tell you. And I'm glad I'm one of them.

Oh, and I'm _so _framing it.

**A/N: Cheesy ending? I know. But I can't help myself! Oh Abbie, I give you advanced apologies if you hated it. I was kind of in a rush. You know, 'write it fast, or your mom will ask the computer back' kind of rush. It **_**is**_** her computer, haha.**

Hope you all enjoyed, and don't forget to review!

**-Julia Sonshine (:**


End file.
